The Families of the Dragon People
by Sketcher1994
Summary: A quick collection of information on each of the members of the families, including the chapter of Mountains to Dust: Becoming Purav in which they first appear and a list of their known relatives. Families will be added in order of appearance, as will characters. (If you are not up to date on Mountains to Dust: Becoming Purav, there will be spoilers.)
1. Ragkiz

**AN ADDIONTIONAL NOTE: THIS IS ONLY UP TO CHAPTER TEN AT THE CURRENT TIME. IT WILL BE UPDATED WHEN I FIND MORE TIME.**

* * *

 **Ragkiz (rag-kiz)**

* * *

 **Name: Metalicana** (Metarikana: Me-tar-i-kan-a)

 **First appearance:** Chapter One

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 41 winters. This older male was born during the night of the first full moon of winter.

 **Height:** 6' 7" – one of the taller amongst his people, as the average is 6'2"!

 **Hair Type:** Thick, long mane that stretches as far as his tailbone in one (fairly solid) tangled mass of hair.

 **Hair Colour:** Silver, like the moon he was born under.

 **Eye Colour:** Ice blue. Some make jokes about him being as cold as the colour of his eyes, but he is quite the lovable charmer once he warms up to you!

 **Family Position:** Head of the Ragkiz. He inherited his position from his father at an unknown age for a reason yet unknown.

 **Family Related Designs:** His long matted mane shows him to be part of the Ragkiz, while its length boasts of seemingly no defeats amongst his previous fights. His body holds a total 32 piercings: 3 round studs in place of each eyebrow, 3 thin bolts through the bridge of his nose, 2 studs in his bottom lip as well as 1 ring that curls back between his lips, 5 more in each of his ears, and, finally, 5 studs in each forearm. The average Ragkiz male only has 4 studs in each forearm, however Metalicana has 5 due to his position as Head.

 **Particularly Noticeable Scars:** None (Arm currently in a sling).

 **Known Relatives:**

Gajeel of the Ragkiz (Chapter One) – only son.

Igneel of the Gruhtaan (deceased) – late Pura of an unknown sister of Metalicana that died during childbirth.

Natsu Scarlett (currently has made no appearance) – nephew of Metalicana and son of the late Igneel.

* * *

 **Name: Gajeel (Gajiru: Gah-Jee-ruh)**

 **First Appearance:** Chapter One

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 18 winters. He may be young, but he is about to be another year older and certainly much wiser than when he left home! He was born during the first night of winter to hold no moon.

 **Height:** 6' – slightly below average, but he still has another few years left of growing to do!

 **Hair Type:** Thick, long mane that stretches as far as his tailbone in one (fairly solid) tangled mass of hair, just like his father's!

 **Hair Colour:** Black, like a moonless night sky.

 **Eye Colour:** Ruby red. These rubies can burn with passion or harden to an emotionless state on cue.

 **Family Position:** Heir of the Ragkiz. He is due to inherit the position of Head from his father, but accepts that the position may never come to him, due to the cultural ways of his family where strength and cunning play a big part in deciding who leads.

 **Family Related Designs:** Like his father, his long matted mane shows him to be of the Ragkiz family. However, this youth only has 29 piercings – he still has a lip ring to gain!

 **Particularly Noticeable Scars:** None

 **Known Relatives:**

Metalicana of the Ragkiz (Chapter One) – father.

Igneel of the Gruhtaan (deceased) – uncle to Gajeel; late Pura of an unknown sister of Metalicana that died during childbirth.

Natsu Scarlett (currently has made no appearance) – cousin of Gajeel and son of the late Igneel.

Pioret of the Hraorink (Chapter Five) – cousin of Gajeel and son of an unknown sister of Metalicana.

* * *

 **Name: Ithunzi** (Ithunzi: ith-oon-zi)

 **First appearance:** (Referred to in Chapter One and mentioned in Chapter Six)

 **Gender:** Female

 **Age:** UNKNOWN. According to Rurmu of the Drirtirrar, time has been very kind to her.

 **Height:** UNKNOWN

 **Hair Type:** UNKNOWN

 **Hair Colour:** UNKNOWN

 **Eye Colour:** UNKNOWN

 **Family Position:** Pura of the Head.

 **Family Related Designs:** UNKNOWN

 **Particularly Noticeable Scars:** UNKNOWN

 **Known Relatives:**

Gajeel of the Ragkiz (Chapter One) – only son.

Metalicana of the Ragkiz (Chapter One) – Pura


	2. Drirtirrar

**Drirtirrar (Drirt-ir-rar)**

* * *

 **Name: Vkkur (Vkkur: Vk-koor)**

 **First Appearance:** Chapter Four

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 17 springs.

 **Height:** 5'7" – and plenty of years left for growing for this young boy.

 **Hair Type:** His hair is an average length with plenty of tufts, as well as strands that fall forward over his forehead to form a makeshift fringe.

 **Hair Colour:** Hickory

 **Eye Colour:** Violet

 **Family Position:** Youngest son of the Head.

 **Family Related Designs:** Cerulean coloured stylised wave tattoo across the bridge of his nose, reaching towards his ears, and a single band encircling each bicep.

 **Particularly Noticeable Scars:** None

 **Known Relatives:**

Vupoan (Chapter Four) – elder brother

Kurro (Chapter Four) – eldest brother

Zikar (Chapter Five) – father

Nuha (Chapter Eight) – mother

Raddna (mentioned in Chapter Eight) – sister. Pura to a member of the Rkerakiz family.

Viogt (mentioned in Chapter Nine) – niece. Daughter of Kurro and Kaurkar. Currently 2 Autumns.

* * *

 **Name: Vupoan (Vupoan: Vu-po-an)**

 **First Appearance:** Chapter Four

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 20 Summers

 **Height:** UNKNOWN

 **Hair Type:** The same medium-length tufted hair as his younger brother.

 **Hair Colour:** Hickory

 **Eye Colour:** Violet

 **Family Position:** Heir. Even though he is only the second son of the Head, he has gained the position of Heir due to his elder brother being born mute.

 **Family Related Designs:** Cerulean coloured stylised wave tattoo across the bridge of his nose, reaching towards his ears, and a single band encircling each bicep.

 **Particularly Noticeable Scars:** None

 **Known Relatives:**

Vkkur (Chapter Four) – younger brother

Kurro (Chapter Four) – older brother

Zikar (Chapter Five) – father

Nuha (Chapter Eight) – mother

Raddna (mentioned in Chapter Eight) – sister. Pura to a member of the Rkerakiz family.

Viogt (mentioned in Chapter Nine) – niece. Daughter of Kurro and Kaurkar. Currently 2 Autumns.

* * *

 **Name: Kurro (Kurro: Koor-roh)**

 **First Appearance:** Chapter Four

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** UNKNOWN

 **Height:** UNKNOWN

 **Hair Type:** The same medium-length tufted hair as his younger brother.

 **Hair Colour:** Hickory

 **Eye Colour:** violet

 **Family Position:** Eldest son of the Head, unable to be Heir due to being mute.

 **Family Related Designs:** Cerulean coloured stylised wave tattoo across the bridge of his nose, reaching towards his ears, and a single band encircling each bicep.

 **Particularly Noticeable Scars:** None

 **Known Relatives:**

Vkkur (Chapter Four) – youngest brother

Vupoan (Chapter Four) – younger brother

Zikar (Chapter Five) – father

Nuha – (Chapter Eight) – mother

Raddna (mentioned in Chapter Eight) – sister. Pura to a member of the Rkerakiz family.

Kaurkar (mentioned in Chapter Nine) – Pura. Previously of the Drirtrudder family.

Viogt (mentioned in Chapter Nine) – daughter. Currently 2 Autumns.

* * *

 **Name: UNKNOWN**

 **First Appearance:** Chapter Five

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** UNKNOWN

 **Height:** 6'4" – fully grown and fairly tall.

 **Hair Type:** Similar length Vkkur's and his brothers' hair, fluffy.

 **Hair Colour:** Walnut

 **Eye Colour:** Violet

 **Family Position:** UNKNOWN

 **Family Related Designs:** Cerulean coloured stylised wave tattoo across the bridge of his nose, reaching towards his ears, and a single band encircling each bicep.

 **Particularly Noticeable Scars:** None

 **Known Relatives:**

None.

* * *

 **Name: Zikar (Zikar: Zi-Karrr)**

 **First Appearance:** Chapter Five

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 42 Autumns.

 **Height:** UNKNOWN

 **Hair Type:** The same medium-length tufted hair as Vkkur and his brothers.

 **Hair Colour:** Hickory.

 **Eye Colour:** Honey.

 **Family Position:** Head of the Drirtirrar.

 **Family Related Designs:** Cerulean coloured stylised wave tattoo across the bridge of his nose, reaching towards his ears, and a single band encircling each bicep.

 **Particularly Noticeable Scars:** None

 **Known Relatives:**

Vkkur (Chapter Four) – youngest son.

Vupoan (Chapter Four) – middle son.

Kurro (Chapter Four) – eldest son.

Nuha (Chapter Eight) – Pura. Previously of the Drirtdauxar family.

Raddna (mentioned in Chapter Eight) – daughter

Viogt (mentioned in Chapter Nine) – granddaughter. Daughter of Kurro and Kaurkar. Currently 2 Autumns.

* * *

 **Name: Rurmu (Rurmu: Roorrr-muh)**

 **First Appearance:** Chapter Six

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 43 Autumns.

 **Height:** UNKNOWN

 **Hair Type:** Straight, shoulder-length.

 **Hair Colour:** Walnut with grey streaks above his ears. Also has a short, frizzy beard with a central grey streak.

 **Eye Colour:** Scarlet

 **Family Position:** Elder. Has held the position as eldest in the family for two summers.

 **Family Related Designs:** Cerulean coloured stylised wave tattoo across the bridge of his nose, reaching towards his ears, and a single band encircling each bicep.

 **Particularly Noticeable Scars:** None

 **Known Relatives:**

Metalicana of the Ragkiz (Chapter One) – cousin.

* * *

 **Name: Nuha (Nu-ha)**

 **First Appearance:** Chapter Eight

 **Gender:** Female

 **Age:** 35 (?)

 **Height:** UNKNOWN

 **Hair Type:** Long, held in two French plaits.

 **Hair Colour:** Mahogany

 **Eye Colour:** Violet

 **Family Position:** Pura of the Head (previously a Drirtdauxar female family member)

 **Family Related Designs:** UNKNOWN

 **Known Relatives:**

Zikar (Chapter Five) - Pura

Kurro (Chapter Four) – eldest son

Vupoan (Chapter Four) – middle son

Vkkur (Chapter Four) – youngest son

Raddna (mentioned in Chapter Eight) – daughter. Has become the Pura of a Rkerakiz male.

Viogt (mentioned in Chapter Nine) – granddaughter. Daughter of Kurro and Kaurkar. Currently 2 Autumns.


	3. Hraorink

**Hraorink (Hra-O-rink)**

* * *

 **Name: Pioret (Pioret: Pee-o-ret)**

 **First Appearance:** Chapter Five

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** UNKNOWN

 **Height:** 5'11"

 **Hair Type:** Similar length to Vkkur and his brothers, but fluffy as opposed to tufted.

 **Hair Colour:** Coffee

 **Eye Colour:** shingle – an unusual shade of purple-tinted grey.

 **Family Position:** UNKNOWN

 **Family Related Designs:** None

 **Particularly Noticeable Scars:** None

 **Known Relatives:**

Metalicana of the Ragkiz (Chapter One) – uncle; brother to his mother.

Gajeel of the Ragkiz (Chapter One) – cousin; son to Metalicana.

UNKNOWN of the Hraorink (no current appearance, referred to in Chapter Five) – younger brother. Currently amongst the sick of the Hraorink.


End file.
